Coming Home
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: A Big and Carrie story set after season 4 before we had our ending in season 6.  This is a REPOST. I published this before under my former pen name, Clare Bautista. Hope you like it and please review!


_**Coming Home**_

Author's Note: Sex and the City and its characters are Darren Star's/HBO's.

This story was set after Season 4, prior to the Big and Carrie ending we already have. I wrote this under another name before, Clare Bautista and I just wanted to repost it again under my new pen name. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated.

"So whassup?" Samantha asked as soon as all four girls were in Carrie's apartment.

Miranda, Sam and Charlotte all eyed Carrie is curiosity. Carrie had them all come over and they didn't know what the big emergency was.

Carrie took a deep breath and then faced them. "Okay, you're not gonna like this...but I want to get back together with Big!"

"What?" the three girls exclaimed in unison.

Then they started talking all at the same time.

"Are you insane?" Miranda said.

Charlotte asked, "Does he know this?"

"You miss the great sex huh?" Samantha put in.

"Hold it, hold it!" Carrie raised her voice. "One at a time."

The three other girls stopped speaking all at once. Carrie sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Sam, Charlotte and Miranda exchanged glaces and then Miranda spoke up for them. "Carrie, what made you decide this?" From the tone of Miranda's voice, it was so evident she was trying not to judge her.

"Well," Carrie said, "I spoke with him yesterday and I just realized how much I missed him. And I realized too, it wasn't just that. It's also that I really love him."

"But didn't you think you really loved Aidan too?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, I thought I did. And I do love Aidan. But not in the same way."

"I was right." Charlotte spoke up. "You see Carrie, I knew it all along, Big is the one for you."

Carrie gave Charlotte a smile while Miranda spoke again, sighing. "Carrie, are you willing to take the risk of being hurt all over again?"

"Yes, Carrie, are you?" Samantha asked studying her face intently.

Carrie was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Yes. I am. Because I know it's him I love. Deep down, I've always known that. That's why I couldn't marry Aidan. That's why I had to insist to Aidan that he and Big become civil...because I love him. And you know what guys...Charlotte sweetie, I think you're rubbing off on me, but I really do think he's the one for me."

"Oh God help us!" Samantha remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Shush!" Charlotte gave Samantha a stern look and then turned to Carrie. "Carrie, if that's how you really feel, then follow your heart."

"Thanks. But you know guys, it may not work out. And Sam, Miranda, I know both of you think it's a mistake, but I still would like to know that you'll both be there if it is." Carrie's looked imploringly at the two of them.

Samantha and Miranda exchanged glances and then finally resigned they turned back to Carrie.

Samantha spoke up first. She smiled. "Honey, go for it. If that's what you want, then go for it."

"Thanks Samantha." There was a bit of relief in Carrie's voice. Carrie then glanced at Miranda and said, "Miranda?"

"What are you gonna do about him being in Napa?" Miranda asked, practical and grounded as ever.

"I'll figure that out later...I just need to know you'll be behind me on this one Miranda. Please. I love him. He makes me happy." Carrie looked at her imploringly.

Miranda sighed and then said, "Come here."

Carrie walked up to her and Miranda pulled her in a hug. "If he makes you happy, then I'm behind you."

"Thank you." Carrie stepped back and gave all of them a huge smile. "Thank you all."

"We love you, Carrie. And we'll stand by you no matter what." Charlotte told her. Sam and Miranda nodded their agreement.

"So how are you going to accomplish this?" Miranda asked.

"Well I was thinking of flying to Napa. Then I'll take it from there." Carrie told them. "Anyone want to come with me?"

"Well seeing that Brady needs taking care of, I can't."Miranda regretfully told her.

Carrie nodded in understanding then looked at Sam and Charlotte. Charlotte replied, "I can't. I still dont' have a job remember."

"Sam?"

"Hmmmmm...do you think there are any cute men in Napa?"

Carrie laughed. "I dont' know sweetie, but you can find out for yourself."

"Alright, I'll go with you." Sam told her, grinning. "I'll give California another try."

"Great!" Carrie replied. "Well, what do you say we all go for some cocktails?"

The girls nodded their agreement and they left Carrie's apartment. As they were making their way down the stairs of Carrie's building they saw someone that stunned all of them. It was him. It was Big. He was right there in front of Carrie's building.

"Having a girl's night out?" Big asked, grinning at the four gaping girls.

Carrie was unable to speak. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Big and he was back in New York.

Finally Carrie found her voice and asked, "Yes. What are you doing here?"

Carrie made her way down to where Big was on the street. The three other girls stayed behind.

Big looked at her and replied, "I wanted to tell you how much I missed you, kid."

Carrie looked at him, happy at his words, but unsure of his motives. Not knowing what else to say she said, "You could have told me that over the phone."

"I know."

"But -"

"But I wanted to tell you in person."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Carrie Bradshaw."

Carrie felt her eyes tearing up as she looked at him. "And?" her voice was choked up with motion.

"And as you said, I'm the Chrysler building I belong here in New York...with you." Big told her tenderly, caressing her cheek gently.

"I love you, too." Carrie told him. At that, Big lowered his head down and started to kiss her deeply.

From behind them, they heard hooting and cheering and clapping as they kissed. It got louder until they both began to laugh and they turned to see the three girls cheering them on.

Carrie looked at Miranda who just shrugged and continued to cheer. Big and Carrie went up to them. "You remember my friends?" Carrie said.

"Yes. Hello ladies." Big greeted them.

"Welcome home." Samantha told him.

At that, Big turned his gaze to Carrie and with a tender smile and in the gentlest of voices replied, "Yeah, I am finally home."

end. 


End file.
